Midnight Conversations
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kepulangan Sakura ke Jepang/Pesta kecil-kecilan bersama para sahabat dekat/Obrolan tengah malam dengan Sasori/Kalau begitu-tetaplah menjadi bodoh seperti ini/AU/untuk BronzeQueen18290/RnR, please?


_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**Warning**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasoSaku fanfic_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

**Midnight Conversations**

_Kalau begitu__—__tetaplah menjadi bodoh seperti ini_

**.**

**.**

"Mari kita bersulang untuk Sakura-_chan_!"

Suara berisik itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sakura. Disusul oleh suara beberapa gelas yang didentingkan bersama-sama. Ada tawa yang menggema disana, membuat sang gadis tersenyum simpul dan merasakan perasaan hangat tak asing pada rongga dadanya.

"Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Naruto." Ujar Sakura pelan seraya terkikik kecil. Namun si pirang hanya balas menyengir lebar dan kembali membuat keributan-keributan kecil di apartemen sederhana milik sang gadis itu.

Ah, ini adalah perayaan kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh para sahabat dekat Sakura atas kepulangannya dari London. Gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya di Negara itu. Dan saat memutuskan kembali ke Jepang dan menempati apartemen sederhananya, tak disangka bahwa para sahabatnya sudah berada disana.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak melihat tawa mereka seperti ini. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Gaara, dan juga Sasori.

Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Rasanya hampir empat tahun ia menghilang dari Negara kelahirannya ini. Tentu saja rindu. London sangat berbeda dengan Jepang. Dan disana tak ada para sahabatnya yang gila seperti mereka semua.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat Naruto kembali membuat keonaran. Pria itu menarik paksa Sasuke yang tengah terduduk tenang bersama Gaara dan Sasori di sudut ruangan. Tiga pria emo. Dan melihat Sasuke yang berhasil ditarik paksa oleh Naruto, Gaara pun ikut berdiri dan membaur pada teman-temannya itu.

Kini biner Sakura terpaku pada sosok merah yang terdiam di sudut ruangan, seolah masih enggan berbaur dengan yang lainnya walau sekedar tertawa pelan.

Ah, tak berubah ternyata.

Masih dingin dan cuek seperti biasa. Terkadang, Sakura heran melihat sikapnya yang lebih dingin dari Sasuke maupun Gaara. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu nyaman di dekatnya. Entahlah—ia seperti memiliki sebuah hubungan yang berbeda dengannya—hubungan yang tak meledak-meledak seperti saat ia bersama teman-teman lainnya.

Tenang dan nyaman.

Sakura tersenyum samar, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada segerombolan manusia yang sepertinya terlihat mulai lelah dan mengantuk. Satu persatu dari mereka bahkan mulai memasuki kamar apartemennya—ada dua kamar. Dibagi antara perempuan dan laki-laki.

Entah seperti apa sempitnya nanti. Yang jelas Sakura tak ingin memikirkannya.

Dirinya juga bahkan tak menyadari sepasang _hazel_ yang kini tengah menatapnya intens—semenjak dirinya berpaling tadi.

**.**

**.**

Sakura menguap pelan, berjalan berjengit tanpa suara keluar dari kamarnya. Astaga, ternyata kamarnya terasa lebih sempit dari perkiraannya. Ia jadi berpikir bagaimana keadaan para pria di kamar sebelah—berhubung jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju dapur, membuat segelas cokelat hangat sepertinya tak buruk. Cuaca cukup dingin mala mini, dan ia bahkan tak mendapatkan jatah selimut di kamarnya.

Setelah cokelat hangatnya selesai, ia kembali melangkah keluar dapur. Berjalan seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hangat dari gelas dalam genggamannya. Ia baru saja akan menghempaskan diri pada sofa ruang tengah, saat sekilas bayangan merah terlihat pada pintu terasnya yang terbuka.

Ragu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untukmelangkah menghampiri sosok itu.

Sasori.

Sakura melihatnya tengah duduk tenang pada sisi lantai teras yang dingin, _hazel_-nya berpendar—entah kemana. Kegelapan malam membuat sosok itu semakin kontras dan menyilaukan.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat menyadari sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia hisap dalam-dalam gumpalan tembakau itu, kemudian menghembuskannya lamat-lamat.

Sakura tak ingat jelas saat terakhir kali bertemu pria itu. Ada banyak hal mengenai dirinya yang berubah saat ini. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi, rambut merahnya terlihat lebih acak-acakan dan mencuat kesana kemari, pembawaannya masih dingin seperti biasa—namun lebih tenang.

Dan, Sakura tak ingin mengakui ini sebenarnya; ia semakin tampan.

Sosoknya terlihat lebih dewasa di bandingkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sakura memang tak mengenalnya sedekat ia mengenal Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun ia juga tak menganggapnya sebagai Kakak seperti Shikamaru dan Gaara. Ada hal yang lebih rumit dari itu. Mereka teman jauh—namun ada kalanya menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan mampu melebihi kedekatannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dulu, pria itu sering mendengarkan cerita tentang dirinya. Walaupun Sakura tahu respon yang akan ia dapat tak jauh dari kata—hn, ya, tidak. Namun ada perasaannya nyaman yang berlebih saat ia berada di dekatnya.

Sakura baru saja bergerak pelan saat tiba-tiba keberadaannya telah lebih dulu disadari pria itu.

"Eh—hai." Sapa Sakura gugup. Wajahnya memanas tanpa sadar. Astaga, sejak kapan ia menjadi sekaku ini di hadapannya.

"Hn." balas Sasori pelan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sana. Dimana yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan pekat.

Sakura mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, kemudian meletakkan gelas di sisinya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur, Sasori?"

Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar saat pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, bibirnya kembali mengucapkan nama itu secara langsung.

"Hn—tak bisa tidur." Balasnya singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, menyesap cokelat hangatnya sebelum akhirnya merespon. "Kau tahu, tidur dengan mereka itu sangat menyakitkan."

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mematikan rokoknya, membuat puntungnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau—merokok?" Sakura mendengar suaranya lebih dulu terdengar sebelum ia berpikir.

Terdengar helaan napas Sasori diantaranya. "Hn."

Sakura membenci dirinya yang cerewet, terlebih jika sedang bersama seseorang yang tak banya bicara seperti pria di sisinya ini. Maka dari itu, ia hanya menghela napas pasrah tat kala bibirnya lagi-lagi melontar tanpa dapat dicegah. "Kau tahu merokok itu tak baik, kan, Sasori? Apa kau selalu merokok setiap waktu?"

Pria itu hanya menoleh singkat. "Tidak. Aku hanya bosan."

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkekeh. "Bukankah kau selalu bosan? Itu artinya kau selalu merokok, dong?"

"Sakura."

Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti terkekeh saat mendengar gumaman peringatan Sasori yang menyebut namanya itu. Ia kembali tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ada yang menghangat di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Benar-benar, deh. Gadis itu tak bisa hanya duduk dan berdiam diri.

Sasori menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Tak seseru kuliahmu, mungkin."

"Apanya? Bukankah seni itu lebih seru dari segala tetek bengek kedokteran?" sanggah gadis itu bersemangat.

Lagi, hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang gadis itu dapatkan. "Hn. Tidak."

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya. Kembali ia sesap cokelat hangat dalam genggamannya. Dan kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

Kali ini Sasori menoleh, menatap Sakura dalam diam, namun tak kunjung member jawaban. Sakura yang gugup di tatap seperti itu hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa menghangat.

"Aa—maksudku, err … kehidupan cintamu, mungkin?"

Sasori hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan gadis itu.

"Maksudku—kau, kan, populer. Aku ingat saat kita masih sekelas dulu kau selalu menjadi incaran siswi-siswi merepotkan itu, huh. Jadi, apakah sampai sekarang seperti itu? Lalu siapa pacarmu sekarang?" ada perasaan aneh menjalar dalam diri Sakura saat menanyakannya. Seperti takut mendengar jawaban dari pria itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan memang?" Sasori balas bertanya membuat Sakura berpikir gugup.

"Ah, dasar kau Sasori. Tetap saja kaku dan dingin." Ujar gadis itu menyindir.

"Dan kau tetap berisik dan cerewet." Balas Sasori cuek.

Sakura mendelik. Namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ah! Pasti kau masih jomblo, kan? Jelas saja! Yah, walaupun kau tampan, tapi aman ada gadis yang mau dengan pria dingin dan kaku sepertimu."

Sasori balas mendelik. "Berisik."

"Ya, ya. Hanya gadis bodoh yang mungkin bisa dekat dan jatub cinta padamu." Sambung Sakura lagi.

Tanpa sadar keduanya terdiam. Seolah menelaah pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Sesaat kemudian, pria berambut merah itu menyeringai tipis. "Gadis bodoh, eh?" Sakura menoleh gugup. "Berarti kau lah gadis bodoh itu."

Ada suara tawa Sasori yang terdengar setelahnya. Sakura pun lagi-lagi mendelik kesal namun kemudian ikut tertawa bersama.

Hangat lagi.

"Ish, tapi setidaknya aku tak sebodoh gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu itu, kan?" tandas Sakura di sela-sela tawanya.

Tawa Sasori berhenti. Tawa Sakura pun ikut berhenti.

Ada perasaan hangat yang semakin menjalar saat tiba-tiba Sasori mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membuat senyum tulus yang baru kali ini Sakura lihat dari wajah tampan itu. Perasaannya semakin menggebu-gebu saat setelahnya merasakan sebelah tangan Sasori terangkat pelan, untuk mengacak rambut merah mudanya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—tetaplah menjadi bodoh seperti ini."

**.**

**.**

**Tamat.**

Huehehe fic ini buat **Queen-chan**, atau si calon ibu bidan **BronzeQueen18290**. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya, _sis_ xD Ini Sasori-mu:3 Ah, ShikaSaku-nya harus diterusin pokoknya, yaaa.

Nah, aku nggak tau ini _romance_-nya gagal atau enggak-_- karena seperti biasa, aku lebih suka membuat fic yang _**conflictless**_ kayak gini:') maaf kalau tidak memuaskan juga jika ada _typo_ yang _miss._ Nggak aku cek lagi soalnya Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga, ya:)

_So_, **RnR**, _please_?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
